


The Rover Project

by the_magical_garden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), College Student Pidge | Katie Holt, College! AU, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Other, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Voltron College! AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_magical_garden/pseuds/the_magical_garden
Summary: Katie Holt, or Pidge, to everyone who isn't her family, is a Computer Science Major at the Garrison University of Arts and Science. She has been a tech genius and science whizz since her elementary school, with the desire to be an world-renown inventor or scientist once she graduates college. With a witty attitude and a positive outlook on life, there's nothing she believes she can't do.Lance McClain is a Film Studies and Production Major, who has been inspired by movies since he was very young. With a creative flair and a flirty attitude, Lance is looking to conquer the world and prove there's more to him than what meets the eye.Pidge and Lance cannot stand each other.However, when they are chosen to work together in a joint project between their majors, Pidge learns that Lance is not all that he appears to be, and Pidge may not be the complete ray of confidence Lance thinks she is.Voltron College! AU Plance





	The Rover Project

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! <3  
> I'm SOOO happy you've decided to read 'The Rover Project'! This is my first Voltron fanfiction, so I am really excited about this! Recently, Plance has been rising in popularity, and in celebration of Plance rising, I've decided to write a fanfiction about it! Because it is a sensitive topic surrounding Pidge's true sexual identity, you can project onto her whatever you see fit. While I'm writing her as cis, you can see her as trans, gender fluid, or non-binary! As one of the show-runners said, while the representation in Pidge was unexpected, it is certainly welcomed, and Pidge is here to represent anyone who isn't in the norm. However, for the sake of how I as the author see the story, I will be using female pronouns when I write about her.  
> This fic will probably be very feel good and fluffy, as well as angsty. I hope to find a good balance, though!  
> There will be no explicit content in this fic! While there are implications of mature content, it will be pretty mild when spoken of. I'll make sure warn you guys beforehand so I don't trigger anyone. But I don't plan on having the plot be triggering.  
> I think that's about it for the intro! I hope you all enjoy 'The Rover Project'!

"Ugh, I feel like death."

 

Pidge flopped down face-first onto her bed, savoring the soft sheets that threatened to drag her further into her drowsiness. She sighed tiredly into the covers, closing her eyes and lying limp like a ragdoll.

 

"Pidge, this is why you shouldn't stay up until 3 AM researching how habitable Proxima Centauri B and Ross 128 could be," Her roommate, Allura, spoke from her own bed, her voiced laced with affection and exasperation for her close friend. "While the possibility of an uninhabitable Earth is quite daunting, uninhabitability isn't going to take place overnight."

 

Pidge lifted her head up with half-lidded eyes and pouted lips, resting her chin on her forearms. "I _know_ , but I couldn't go to sleep contemplating the complexity of human life on Earth. I needed answers."

 

"You need sleep, is what you need," Allura retorted dryly. "Answers can wait eight hours or so. Besides, your existential wandering will do you no good if you go mad from sleep deprivation."

 

Now, Pidge considered herself to be quite responsible. She studied hard, turned assignments in on time, took college seriously. It'd be hard to find someone more dedicated in life than Pidge was. However, it was times like these where Pidge was certain that Allura met the mark. Allura was a driven, hard-working, no-nonsense kind of gal, with a heart of pure gold. Pidge found it hard to count how many time Allura had to keep Pidge in check. And that was saying a lot, as Pidge's brain could very well be evenly matched with a human calulator. She was grateful to no end that Allura was her friend.

 

"Come on, Pidge, class starts soon," Pidge heard the other bed creak as Allura stood from her seated position, making way over to her desk to grab her supplies. "We need to grab a good breakfast so that you don't have a breakdown in the middle of Professor Sanda's class."

 

Military History. Right.

 

Pidge didn't mind the subject. She found it very interesting, actually. But the teacher herself was a piece of work. Professor Sanda had been a part of the military herself for a long time, and, to put it lightly (and in Allura's words), was a bit passionate about the class. It took everything within Pidge not launch herself at that woman like a cat every time she treated the Garrison students like they were in a military school rather than a STEAM school. She had little boundaries, and heightened reactions the small things. A student had accidentally forgotten to silence their phone in class, and ended up on library duty for a week. Pidge made sure every time she went to Sanda's class that her phone was turned completely off.

 

"I already _do_ have breakdowns in her class," Pidge retorted, hauling herself to her feet. She shuffled over to her own desk, quickly placing some of her binders and textbooks into her backpack.

 

She had already gotten dressed earlier, albeit half-awake and extremely sleepy. She sufficed with soft black leggings and a knitted, olive green sweater, which served as nothing more than a means to fall deeper into a walking slumber. Her long caramel hair was tidied up a loose braid. While the tidied up part was questionable, Pidge used the excuse that messy braids were more aesthetically pleasing than tidy ones.

 

As she packed up her pencils and protracters into the front pockets of her bag, she noticed how messy her workplace was. Rulers, messy blueprints, and paper was strewn across her desk, a cork board of her favorite items leaning against the wall. Among the mementos and pictures were pictures of Pidge and her brother, Matt, along with her Mother and Father, Colleen and Sam. While there were many photos of her family on the board, her favorites included her and Matt posing in front of the castle at Disney World. Matt was in a slab squat with sunglasses, an ironic pair of tiger's print mouse ears on his head. Pidge had herself positioned towards her brother, her eyes closed and her prayer hands at her lips as if she was just done with his crap. She had pair of Star Wars mouse ears that lit up when turned on, and she wore a pair of shorts and a shirt with some cheesy joke about Lettuce. She and Matt had gone during Summer Break before her Freshman year, in celebration of being accepted into Garrison. Her brother had just graduated from his senior year at Garrison himself, and was moving along to help the top researchers at Olkarion Sciences with deep space exploration. 

 

Her other favorite was when she was fifteen and Matt was nineteen. It was a group photo of the happy family on Christmas morning, including her mom (who had just gotten her hair cut to pixie), her father (who had started growing a beard), Matt, Pidge, and the family dog, Bae-Bae, who was also nicknamed Sputnik by Matt when he was younger. The two siblings had gone through a phase of loving the Buddies movies, which including a dog that looked like Bae-Bae. They were all wearing Santa hats, with the exception of Matt, who was going through his beanie phase at the time. In his defense, though, it had festive reindeers and Christmas lights along the rim on it. Pidge had a broad smile on her face, holding up an acceptance to a summer course at Garrison. She'd been accepted to their summer courses the same year and time Matt had been accepted as a Freshman for the school year.

 

Pidge felt a soft smile creep on her face as she remembered all of the happy times with her family. Despite already being a Sophomore, she missed them dearly. There wasn't a day where she didn't feel a moment of homesickness. While Matt visited as much as his job allowed, the train rides from Washington D.C. to Massachusetts were long, and the plane flights were expensive. They just had to steal moments in when they could.

 

"Ready to go?" Allura asked, readjusting the strap of her book bag over her shoulder. She'd chosen to wear a knee-lenth black skirt and a blush-colored blouse, complimenting her body and dark skin tone beautifully. Her silvery hair was pinned back in a crown, spilling over her shoulders gracefully. She'd even managed to put on a full face of makeup, which stumped Pidge to no end. She could barely get out of bed in the mornings, much less handle a mascara wand without stabbing herself in the eye. 

 

"I'll be ready to go once I chug a large coffee," Pidge threw her black backpack over her shoulder, readjusting her braid so it wouldn't dig into her back. Despite her words, she started towards the door, holding it open for her roommate.

 

Allura gave her a bright smile (ugh, at this time in the morning) and a thanked her, ducking out of their dorm room and waiting for Pidge in the hallway. Shutting the door behind her carefully, Pidge sidled up next to her friend, and they set off down the halls and onto the school campus.

The campus for Garrison was breathtaking. It was expansive and green, almost like a park. Trees were elegantly placed in courts, with a occaisional historic water fountain. Many of the campus' buildings were nearing a hundred years old, their red bricks worn with time and the years upon years of students who'd come before to learn and push forward in life. And in history.

 

Pidge sometimes wondered how it was that she and Allura were as close friends as they were. They were very different people that came from very different worlds. It was no secret that Allura had come from money, as her father had been the CEO of Altea Tech and Investments. However, she managed to be the most generous person in the world. Her father had died when Allura was sixteen, and she had to inherit the company. As her mother had died when Allura was very young, she had to live with her grandparents for the remaining two years of being a minor. Until Allura had reached the legal age to fully manage the corporation, she would only make decisions for the company when advised by her father's close friend and co-worker, Coran. Pidge had met Coran many times, and she considered him to be a friend of hers as well. He was practically family to Allura. Pidge herself came from a middle-class family. They were never bitter with their life, and lived in comfort and happiness for as long as they could remember. But Pidge was always pleasantly surprised by the luxury that came from having money. 

 

Allura was a very creatively driven person, which was why she was majoring in illustration and animation. Because of her role as CEO at Altea Tech and Investments, she had to minor in Hospitality, which she eloquently described as 'the art of democracy towards costumers who wanted to flay you alive.' Pidge couldn't stop laughing for five minutes after Allura had described the class.

 

On the other side of the coin, Pidge was very analytical science-oriented - much more earth-bound in her mentality than big-thinking Allura. While Pidge had no issue, and even enjoyed, creating new things and being inventive, fantasy wasn't her cup of tea like it was Allura's.

 

They even looked different physically. Allura was 5'10" with a regal build and face, which was graced with doe eyes and a sweet smile. Pidge was 5'3", sarcasm and witticism condensed down into a small package of coffee and doom. Her face was curious and bright, with long eyelashes and freckled cheeks and shoulders. She sometimes sported round-frame glasses, mostly to protect her eyes while she was on the computer (which was almost all the time). The two couldn't be more different if they tried.

 

But somehow, Pidge and Allura... clicked. They got each other mentally and emotionally in a way no other friend had done in their lifetime.

 

They were best friends. Even if Allura constantly bugged Pidge about self-care, and Pidge could keep Allura up all night with the frantic clicking of her laptop keyboard.

 

They made their way over to the coffee place on campus. Allura tried paying for their orders most of the time, but Pidge knew when to force her hand and pay for the both of them.

 

They entered the coffee shop, and Pidge immediately relaxed to the smell of roasted coffee. The air was warm like a fuzzy blanket, causing all of the tension to melt out of Pidge's shoulder. Trailing behind Allura, she observed the place peacefully, noting all of the familiar book cases, worn couches, and oak coffee tables. She was itching to break away from her friend and snatch up an old history book from those book cases, and read it on the coffee shop's couches for hours.

As per the usual routine, Allura ordered a caramel latte, a turkey sandwich, and an orange scone, asking specifically for it to be heated up. Pidge ordered a black coffee with milk and a bit of vanilla, sneaking in a blueberry muffin. 

 

"Pidge, you've got to eat something more than that," Allura looked to Pidge with worried doe eyes. "You will absolutely not make it through the morning on just caffeine and a muffin." 

 

"Watch me."

 

"Pidge."

 

"Okay, fine. I'll order something else," Pidge conceded, ordering tuna melt. She had a soft spot for those, as her mom always made her them with small pieces of apple and melted white cheese. Pidge could melt just thinking about it.

 

Once they received their order, and Allura added some cinnamon to her drink, they were on their way, warm coffee in their hands and breakfast in their packs. Pidge revelled in bringing her coffee up to her nose and smelling it, clinging blissfully onto the aroma of the small, warm coffee shop. Her fingers tingled at the coffee's heat.

 

Allura had Hospitality first thing on Wednesdays. Her teacher, Mrs. Arus, was apparently pretty laid-back and allowed students to eat in class as long as they paid attention and took notes. Pidge, however, didn't have Trigonometry until 9:30, so she would hang out in the campus library for an hour and a half.

 

After Pidge had walked Allura to the Humanities Building, Pidge gave her a quick hug. "I'll see you around lunch. Don't forget you have that session with Coran at 11 AM."

 

"Impossible to forget it," Allura gave her a smile, before waving and making her way into the building. "See you at lunch, Pidge."

 

"Bye!"

 

Pidge turned away from the building, slowly making her way over to the library. She wasn't in any rush.

 

She started thinking about what she would do for her project in Computer Sciences. At the start of the course, her Professor, Slav Beta-Traz, had assigned everyone with a year-long project regarding programming. Initially, Pidge had been excited and filled to the brim with ideas. But the minute she started planning, nothing felt right. While she had some good ideas, executing them either felt like a dead-end or unoriginal. She'd toyed with the idea of creating some sort of AI, but she suspected that many of her peers would have the same idea. She needed to distinguish herself if she wanted to get a good grade at the end of the year.

 

Maybe a software program smart enough to compose it's own ten page essay? No, that technology would be sorely miss-used. Building a house robot seemed intriguing, but painfully dull. Even a dog could think of that. She could branch outside of coding. Maybe she could delve into more humanity sciences and intermingle them with computer science.

 

She had become so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the people approaching her until she ran unto one of them. The two seemed to be locked in an animated conversation, oblivious to her presence until the two parties collided.

 

"Woah, there!" The one she bumped into exclaimed as she nearly stumbled over, coffee and all. He stabilized her with two firm hands on her shoulders, helping her regain her balance and stand on her own two feet. "Its a little too early to be falling over."

It was when she finally gained her bearings that she got a good look at the pair. They were odd and, like Pidge and Allura, didn't look like they fit together. The one she'd bumped into was about 6 foot tall, maybe more. He had dark brown hair, warm brown skin, and refined face. He had deep blue eyes and an expressive energy around him, like at any minute he could do something eccentric. He wore a green cargo jacket with dark green shoulders and cuffs, a white hood, and yellow bands the biceps. Underneath was a simple white and blue shirt and light blue jeans. Pidge couldn't decide if he looked athletic or skinny, so she just settled with skinny. He peered at her curiously, and almost a little alluringly. 

 

Beside him with an even taller man, with a broad body shape. He had a kind face, looking at her worriedly with amber eyes to check if she was okay. He sported an obnoxious long-sleeved yellow shirt and a green vest, throwing some light brown cargo pants into the mix. A thick orange headband wove around his head, leaving some of the foremost black hair strands to stick out in front of his face. His skin was a little darker than the other guy's, reminding Pidge of cocoa powder. Based on his expression and the way he looked at her, he might just be as as sweet.

 

"Oh no, I'm sorry," She winced apologetically, stepping back from the student with blue eyes. "I guess I just got lost in thought. Sorry about that."

 

"Oh, don't worry about it," The student in yellow piped up kindly, before chuckling. "That happens to me all the time." He held out a firm hand, a soft smile on his face. "I'm Hunk."

 

While Pidge's brow raised at the name, she gladly took, remembering how goofy her own name was. "I'm Pidge."

 

"Hey, uh, I'm here too," Blue-eyed-student prodded, looking between Hunk and Pidge energetically.

 

Pidge gave him an unimpressed look, before speaking. "Right, uh... and you are...?"

 

"The name's Lance," He said, holding out his hand firmly. "Great to meet you, miss Pidge."

 

Pidge took it, giving him a quick handshake. "I don't think I've seen you two around campus before."

 

"We were freshman here last year, so I guess we might not have crossed paths until now," Hunk shrugged. "I'm a Culinary Art's major, and Lance here's in Film Productions and Studies."

"Well, that explains it," Pidge smiled. "You guys are more centered in the Arts Buildings. I"m a Computer Science major, so I'm mostly in the opposite spot on campus. You guys might know my roommate Allura, though. She's an Animation and Illustration major."

 

"Wait, you're _Allura's_ roommate?" Lance's eyes widened. Pidge suddenly regretted bringing her up. While she predicted that many people (not just guys) would like Allura, it was a bit surreal to meet one in person. "Oh, I _definitely_ know her." A grin slid onto his face, and Pidge found herself feeling a little defensive on the behalf of her friend. 

 

"Oh, well, good for you," Pidge crossed her arms, quirking her lips. "You interact with people."

 

"Ooh, sassy!" Lance grinned at her. "I like it. Maybe you're just a little jealous."

 

"You wish," Pidge rolled her eyes. "But, just as a heads up, I don't think Casanovas are really Allura's type."

 

"Oof," Was the only reaction from Hunk, who looked to his friend with a growing smile.

 

"That's a low blow, Pidge," Lance put a hand to his chest in mock offense. As much as Pidge was annoyed by him initially, the gesture made her laugh a bit. "You've smited my dreams with a single sentence. You, shortstack, are a savage."

 

"And on that note, I'm leaving," Pidge deadpanned, readjusting her pack. "Thanks for the save, Lance."

 

"Anytime, shortstack."

 

"I take it back. I'm not thanking you for anything."

 

"Not take-backs," Lance gave her a humorous, side-eyed look as she walked past him. She fought to keep a smile down, clinging onto her irritation of his reaction to Allura.

 

"That's not how human interaction works," Pidge turned back towards him, walking backwards and giving him finger guns. 

 

Pidge could see Hunk tried to keep himself from laughing, covering his mouth with a large hand. Lance only snorted, shaking his head. However, when the pair began to walk away, Pidge stopped. "Oh, by the way..."

 

Lance halted, turning back to her with an inquisitive look. 

 

"It is actually a little too early to be standing," Pidge smirked, before turning and walking away. She could hear Lance snort again, accompanied by the joyous giggling of Hunk, who was no doubt giving Lance a hard time. She noted the sound of the pair's footsteps and loud voices growing quieter and quieter as the distance grew, and she felt quite pleased with herself.

 

Pidge, meanwhile, had a curious warm feeling in her chest. 

 

★ ° . .　　　　.　☾ °☆ 　. * ● ¸ .　　　★　° :.　 . • ○ ° ★　 .　 *　.　　　　　. 　 ° 　. ● .　　　　  
° ☾ °☆ 　¸. ● .　　★　　★ ° ☾ ☆ ¸. ¸ 　★　 :.　 . • ○ ° ★　 .　 *　.　.　　¸ .　　 ° 　¸. *  
● ¸ .　　　　° ☾ ° 　¸. ● ¸ .　　★　° :.　 . • ° 　 .　 *　:.　.　¸ . ● ¸ 　　　★　　★☾ °★ . 　　　

 

It was a Friday, and the week had gone by uneventfully. Pidge managed to (somehow) survive through Wednesday without breaking down, beating up a professor, or bumping into another annoying stranger. While Sanda's class was even more insufferable than usual, Pidge had managed to maintain her sanity until she hit the pillow that night, eager to go to sleep and avoid the torture of staying up too late.

 

She made the mistake, however, on Thursday night, to stay up until 3 AM brainstorming for her Computer Science's project. She hadn't noticed the clock strike 3 AM until she was in a pickle learning about coding, deep learning AIs, and C++.

 

So, there Pidge was, on her third cup of coffee, sat in the coffee shop. She settled along a table with tall stools that was made to look like a bar. She stared off into space, focusing mostly on the books in the book cases or the bustle of peaceful student life. She sighed, relaxing into the palm of her hand, when a voice sounded behind her.

 

"You know nine cups of coffee isn't breakfast, right?"

 

Pidge turned to Lance, who had taken it upon himself to sit beside her at the coffee bar. He leaned his head against his palms, elbows against the counter.

 

"I've only had three," She remarked dryly. "Also, where did you come from?"

 

"You're imagination~" Lance grinned, using jazz hands for effect.

 

"Please just let me rest," Pidge whined, removing her chin from her palm and place it on the counter, bags under her eyes a shoulders slumped gloomily.

 

"Are you usually this grumpy?"

 

"Nope. This only happens when I stay up until 3 AM doing work."

 

"3 AM?" Lance asked, voice bewildered and concerned. "Why would you want to stay up that late? Beauty sleep is important."

 

Pidge let out a full laugh, face-palming into the counter. Hearing the words 'beauty sleep' come out of Lance's mouth was extremely amusing to her, especially with his "macho macho, kiss the girl" shtick he had going on. 

 

"What? Bags don't suit me," Lance retaliated defensively.

 

"Sure they don't, Casanova."

 

"They don't suit you either."

 

Blinking in surprise, she sat up, turning to Lance with a confused expression. "I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment."

 

"Well, I like compliments better than insults, so," Lance shrugged, trying to play it cool. Pidge noticed, however, that he was biting his lip. 

 

"Well, that was smooth, in a... disgusting, weird sort of way."

 

"I'm trying to be the bigger person here, give me some credit."

 

She snorted, letting out a chuckle. "Well, thanks for the compliment anyway. But I'm still annoyed by you."

 

"Oh fine. Be that way," Lance hopped of his stool. He was turning around it to leave, before going; "Oh! I almost forgot." He reached into his pocket, bringing out a small slip of folded paper. "Hunk enjoyed watching you bully me yesterday, so, maybe we could do that again. Have a good day, shortstack."

 

Pidge rolled her eyes at the nickname, taking the slip and unfolding it as he walked away.

 

_That sly fox._

 

Written on the slip was: 

_Call me! ;)_  
(202) 4762 - 2386  
\- Lance McClain (Casanova) 

She was absolutely not going to call.

.

★ ° . .　　　　.　☾ °☆ 　. * ● ¸ .　　　★　° :.　 . • ○ ° ★　 .　 *　.　　　　　. 　 ° 　. ● .  
° ☾ °☆ 　¸. ● .　　★　　★ ° ☾ ☆ ¸. ¸ 　★　 :.　 . • ○ ° ★　 .　 *　.　.　　¸ .　　 ° 　¸. *  
● ¸ .　　　　° ☾ ° 　¸. ● ¸ .　　★　° :.　 . • ° 　 .　 *　:.　.　¸ . ● ¸ 　　　★　　★☾ °★ .

.

Near the end of the day, Pidge walked into the Computer Science's lab, noticing a majority of her peers already setting up at their workstations. Quietly, shutting the door, she made her way to her assigned seat near the front. Opening up her backpack, she lifted out her laptop, setting it down on her desk and opening it up. Grabbing her coding and programming textbooks, 'Living Code' and 'Raspberry Pi', she stacked them besides her computer, followed with her paper and note filled binder. After grabbing a pen and pencil and setting them on the desk, she closed her bag, setting it on the floor against her desk. Sitting down in her seat and shifting forward to be closer to the table, she typed in her password, excited to get started on the coursework. While she waited for Professor Slav to get started on the lecture, she researched more about AIs and the best coding programs to use if she wanted to create one. She was beginning to feel like an AI would actually be a good idea for her project, but decided she'd have to take it up a notch in order to be satisfied. When she started reading about fellow coders' experiences using Java as compared to C++, Professor Slav grabbed everyone's attention

"Hello, students, welcome back to Computer Science," He spoke with his peculiar accent. No one could quite figure out where he was from, or the reason for his voice. However, a year into her experiences with Professor Slav, Pidge decided to just roll with it. "Now, today's lesson is going to be a little bit of a game changer for the course. I've been coordinating with Professor Boh-Bee's class about doing a collaborative assignment between students. For those of you who don't know him, he teaches Film Productions and Studies in the 100 Building."

Pidge stiffened. Film Productions and Studies?

"We've finally pitched the idea of the collaboritive assignment to the school board, and they believed it would be a fantastic idea. Each of you will be put in a pair of two, one Computer Science Major and One Film Major, and will be tasked with a research project regarding accuracy and depiction of science in the entertainment industry.

_Oh no._

"Teams will be picked at random. I will pass out a paper slip of each of you with the name of your partner, along with their contact info."

Oh _no._

"I will also be handing out the assignment packet, which will contain anything you need to know about the assignment. Please don't hesitate to ask me if you have any questions."

It was almost like waiting for a window to shatter as the professor handed out slips to each of the students. Being one of the students near the front, she felt like she wasn't prepared as she quietly took the slip of paper from her professor. Holding the paper between her fingers, she took a deep breath. There was a very low chance of her partner being Lance. The Film class must've had at least fifty students in it. The stars would have to align in a major way in order for Pidge to be partnered with Lance.

She opened the slip.

 _\- Lance McClain_  
(202) 4762 - 2386  
lmcclain@garrisonuni.edu

She was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 makes sure to drop a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, and maybe even share with your friends. Show us some love! This first chapter has 4,480 words, 24,907 characters, 199 sentences, and 204 paragraphs!  
> As a side note - I know nothing about Computer Science or Film Studies. I'm researching as I go. And don't email or call Lance! That contact info is fake, and used purely for the context of the story. Thanks! :3


End file.
